


Keep Your Enemies Closer

by ThatAj



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Halloween, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Red Riding Hood Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAj/pseuds/ThatAj
Summary: A Halloween drabble for the Ineffable Husbands.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11





	Keep Your Enemies Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingerhaole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerhaole/gifts).



> Inspired by the beautiful artwork of [gingerhaole](https://gingerhaole.tumblr.com/post/629803532107825152/its-time-for-another-halloween-dtiys-redraw-this) and her Halloween DTIYS.

He drops the apple he was washing and lays warm hands on the tile. The feral scent of wolf’s fur invades his senses as he is pressed against the kitchen counter and cool fingers slither under his red cloak. He fights the urge to press back and loses. 

“Careful there Red,” whispers in his ear like something that could be dangerous. “Hereditary enemies.” 

His head drops to the shoulder behind him, bracketing him. “You know what they say,” he murmurs. “Keep your enemies closer…” 

“Is that what they say, Angel?” Cools hands slither lower and lips press against his neck.


End file.
